30 years later
by KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45
Summary: Post Eclipse. Bella left Edward for Jacob. Jacob left her not too long after. Bella has Jacob's triplets. Some one makes a special trip to see her. They don't know anything. Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries. Rated T just in case. Starts B&J ends B&E.
1. Guess Who

**A/N: Remember, guys, this is my first fanfiction. so go easy on me please. And if you haven't noticed, I've redone almost, if not all, of my stories. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters, blah blah blah. Yeah, go ahead. Just crush my dreams some more why don't you. Just kidding!**

**Bella's POV**

It had been thirty long years since I left him for Jacob. I stayed there. I wasn't going back to Edward. I was staying with Jacob. Or... so I had thought. I hadn't deserved either of them, and now neither of them is what I had. But I would never regret either of them, especially not Jacob. I had 3 beautiful children. They were triplets, Jacob's children. Renee Carlie, Conner Jem, and Rosalice Esme. I know, it was bad for me to think of _them_, but I know I can't live without them in my life, so I have to have at least a reminder. I was a vampire now. My friends Elizabeth (Eli) and Brandon helped me get through my pregnancy, and afterward, they used "emergency vampirization" or so they'd called it. I was frozen forever at 18. What a life. I was thinking too much. I shoved all this to the back of my mind and walked down the stairs to see my children sitting at the table eating breakfast, staring at each other.

"Good morning." I said. My kids looked at me, as if they hadn't noticed me walk in. You see, my children, they are... telepathic. They can have mind conversations with whomever they choose and can block out whomever they choose. Including me. So I guess I found someone that could get through that glitch in my brain.

"Morning." They replied, obviously blocking me out. There was something there wasn't telling me.

"Alright. What is it? I can tell there's something you're hiding." Rosalice stood up.

"Mom, there's someone we want you to meet." She looked at the door. "Come in." she said quietly. I looked over. There was one person I was sure I would never see again standing there. My breath hitched. All I could do was stand there and stare.


	2. What IS happy?

**If part of the text is in Itallics, it most likely means thoughts or a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

"Hello, Edward." I said quietly.

"You KNOW him?" My kids said simultaneously.

"Yes, we used to be... good friends." I replied, not taking my gaze off of him. He wasn't taking his eyes off of me, and he looked at me questionably.

"Umm...yeah."

_ What's going on, mom? _Conner was in my head.

_ Yeah. I'm confused._ So Renee's here too.

_ Who _isn't_?_ Oh great. There's Rose-Alice. The whole party's here. Anyone else wanna' join? I looked back over at Edward. He was still looking at me... in amazement.

_ Is everyone blocking their thoughts around him?_

_ Yes, Mom. _They replied.

_ Okay, Good. Do NOT let him know you are my kids. _

_ Why not?_ They all wondered.

_ Just because. Not until I say so._

"Umm..." He cleared his throat. I turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"You look... great. As always. I can see..." he forced the word out. "vampirism suits you well."

"Thanks. You haven't changed. You look good too." I wasn't saying just _how _good.

"Thank you, love." Then he looked embarrased.

"_What_ did you just call her?" Conner got over-protective. As always.

"No, Conner, it's okay." Conner glared at him. Edward looked up.

"Bella, will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure." I started to follow. My kids followed suit.

"Umm... alone?"

"Okay. Back off, guys." They were cautious, but went back to the table. We headed out the door and to the closest trees. We didn't go very far out when he stopped and tuned to hold my hands in his.

"Bella, I miss you. So much."

"Okay...?" Suddenly, he looked up.

"Wait, where's the mutt?"

"He's...gone. And not coming back. And I left it at that. Truth was, when Jacob found out he was going to be a father of triplets, he took off at his first chance. That's what gave me the scar on my leg. He'd started shaking, and I'd tried to calm him down, like always. But this time, it didn't work.

_ "No, Bella. Back up. You'll get hurt." He'd stated._

_ "You won't hurt me."_

_ "I don't want to take that chance. Back UP." I'd taken one step back, but I wasn't fast enough. He phased, his paw slashing a cut into the back of my leg. I sank to the ground, my leg searing with pain as he ran off into the forest, leaving me hurt, and he was never to be seen again._

"Oh." Edward brought me back to the present. Was that a hint of... hopefulness in his eyes? "I'm sorry. Who were the children in there, may I ask?"

"They're... my...kids."

"_What?_ I suppose I did deserve it." he mumbled.

"What? No! No!" I figured he would have blamed himself.

"And since they are Jacob's children, I'm assuming, the boy has become... one of _them_ since I'm here?" he cursed under his breath.

"No." He looked up in surprise. "He already has. There were a few that came through here about a month ago." I whispered.

"How old are they?" He said so low, that even I had to strain to hear him.

"They're triplets. They are all seventeen." I stated. And then he growled.

"Forever frozen at seventeen."

"Like _you_ can talk!" I snapped. My maternal instinct had kicked in. I instantly regretted saying it.

"You think I _chose_ this life? That I _wanted_ it to be this way? To find the love of my life only to be tortured by that same one, who then _left me_? I was _miserable_." That one hurt.

"I'm sorry. I would say I wish I hadn't done it, but I don't. I could never regret my children."

_ Whoo! Go Mom! Um... Oops... Guess I blew our cover, guys. _Conner.

_ Way to go, Conner! _Rosalice snapped.

_ Yeah, smooth move._ And there was Renee.

_ Remember, just block your thoughts around him. _I warned.

_ Got it._ Conner reported.

"Bella. I still love you. I never stopped. I want to be the father that _mutt_ never was. Please. I want you back. I love you." I was shocked. I couldn't speak.

"I...um...uh..."

"_Please._" he begged. I finally got the words to talk.

"I...don't know what to say. I...need some time to think about it."

"Whatever you think is best." he repeated almost inaudibly as he quietly walked away. I watched him creep through the forest until I could no longer see or hear him.

_ Mom, you okay? _I wasn't paying enough attention to notice who it was in my head this time.

_ Yeah. I'm fine. Call Elizabeth and Brandon. Get them over here. I want them at the house. We all need to talk._

_ Kay. I'll call 'em._

_ Good. I'm coming back._

_ Kay. They're here._

_ Thank you. _How long had I been walking? Either I was being really slow, or they were being really fast. Or maybe both. I started running faster and faster until I finally reached the house. I burst in to see Eli, Brandon, Renee, Rosalice and Conner having a silent conversaion. I knew my kids were replaying what had happened out in the woods. When Brandon and Eli heard me say Jacob's name, they started hissing. I had told them about Jacob. Let's just say...they weren't too happy with him, to put it _very_ nicely. When their story was over, they all turned to me. Brandon took a step forward. I cringed a step back.

"So...what are you gonna' do?" He asked, backing off.

"I... I don't know. I just don't know. It's like I told Edward. I just need time to think. What do you guys think?"

"Mom, it doesn't matter what..." Conner started, but Rosalice hit him in the back of the head, knowing what he was about to say. She cut in.

"Mom, I think you should do it. Let him in your life. He seems like a nice enough guy, and evidently, you were with him before..." she stopped, hesitated for a minute, knowing she wasn't supposed to know this stuff, and continued on a different note. "You almost _married_ the guy! And you hate marriage!" We all laughed at that one. "All we want is for you to be happy, Mom." And with that, they all walked out of the room to let me think. I thought about what Rosalice said. _All we want is for you to be happy._ Happy. What _is_ happy?


	3. A Trip to La Push

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Recap: "__**Mom, I think you should do it. Let him in your life. He seems like a nice enough guy, and evidently, you were with him before..." she stopped and hesitated for a minute, knowing she wasn't supposed to know this, and continued on a different note. "You almost married the guy! And you hate marriage!" We all laughed at that one. "All we want is for you to be happy, Mom." And with that, they all walked out of the room to let me think. I thought about what Rosealice said. All we want is for you to be happy. Happy. What **_**is**_** happy?**_

I needed to think. "Who wants to go to La Push?" I yelled to the upstairs. Conner was suddenly beside me.

"What's in La Push?" Conner asked. They knew La Push was a town nearby, but I had never allowed them to go.

"A few old friends." I smiled at the thought. The pack felt sorry for me about Jacob. I didn't want their attention. Or their sympathy. I was the only vampire allowed across the border.

"Are these," he made air quotes with his hands, "friends" like Edward?" he scowled.

"No. They're like..." I didn't want to repeat _his _name, "you." Conner raised his eyebrows in amazement.

"You mean...?"

"Yes. Werewolves."

"Wow." Conner said. "I wanna meet 'em."

"ARE THEY HOT?" I heard Rosalice and Renee say at the same time. I laughed.

"You two would probably think so."

"YAY! Let's go!" We got all our things for the beach including bikinis, towels, and extra clothes, and we headed for La Push.


	4. What's in La Push?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella's POV**

We jumped into my car and headed for La Push. When we finally got to the line, I called Sam. He answered after 3 long rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam? That you?"

"Bella? Yeah it's me. How you been doin'? Need something, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm at the line, and I kinda' brought a few... uh... family members. But they're not like me. One of them is even like you!"

"Oh _really? _That's surprising."

"Yeah... umm... so can you come get us or send someone to so we don't get attacked?" I laughed and so did he.

"Yeah. I'll send Quil here in a sec'. Claire will be with him."

"Of course." I laughed.

"Alright, see you in a while."

"Okay." I replied. I waited for five minutes when I heard Claire yelling. For some reason, I expected the baby voice, the one I had heard so long ago, but I was surprised to hear an older voice, someone in their young thirties. Claire is one person around here that actually _does_ get older. I saw them approach us, almost warily. Claire had went silent. Quil hadn't spoken. Did Quil get... older? He must've wanted to grow up with Claire so she wouldn't be alone. How sweet.

"Hey, Bella!" Quil had broken the silence. He looked down at the three standing next to me. "And who are these lovely young things?"

"This is Rosalice, Renee, and Conner. My children." Rosalice and Renee were staring at Quil in amazement, and Conner was giving him a death glare. _Quit it, _I told him_. You're being rude. _He looked down at the ground and continued glaring.

"Oh really? Wow." He looked at me and then to Claire. "Well, I guess we should get going."

"Okay." I replied, following him. My daughters followed in amazement, while Conner reluctantly trailed behind. When we finally got to the beach, Claire and Quil decided to leave us alone and give us some privacy. I was grateful, but I liked to know somebody around here. When we got to our spot, I saw a boy walking along the shoreline. He was very tall, and looked so familiar. "Kids, I want you to set up, I'll be back in a minute." They looked at me quizically, but I shrugged it off and kept walking towards the boy. As I got closer and closer, he looked even more familiar. And when I finally approached him, I realized who it was. It was Seth.


	5. A Talk With Seth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

I went up the sand and walked next to Seth, matching my pace with his. He noticed the smell and wrinkled his nose about the same time he saw the extra pair of feet next to his. He must have been really zoned out not to notice either ntil now. He looked up at me in amazement.

"B..Be..._Bella?_"

"Yeah, it's me." I watched as his jaw dropped. He was one of the only wolves I hadn't seen since Jacob left. I laughed.

"Wow. You look _awesome_! But... you stink." He laughed and hugged me as hard as he could, knowing it wouldn't really hurt me.

I laughed again. "Gee thanks. So what have you been up to?" We started walking along the beach again.

"Oh, nothing much. Kinda' just mopin' around before you came."

"No girlfriend?" I was surprised he hadn't imprinted yet. It had been a long time. He suddenly looked depressed again.

"No."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He shifted his eyes to the ground.

"Hey. I know what'll cheer you up!" He looked up at me.

"And what would that be?" He rolled his eyes.

"I want you to meet my kids!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to my family, him staring at the ground the whole way. He _would_ perk up around my kids. I just knew it. When we reached them, Conner was standing a few yards away, talking to some girls he had met, and the girls were laying face down in bikinis on their towels. I cleared my throat. They jumped up and looked at me. They looked Seth over. Renee couldn't care less, so she waved and went back to tanning. But Rosalice couldn't keep her eyes off of him. I looked at Seth. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, either. Oh no. This couldn't be happening. No. Not my daughter. But as I looked at his eyes. I knew it was true. All cables had been released from him and connected the two together. Oh, great. Seth had imprinted. Finally. But the problem was, it was on _my _daughter.


	6. Can You Say Akward?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Seth's POV**

Oh crap. Bella was going to be _mad_. But right now, I couldn't care less. All points in my life felt like they didn't matter at that moment. All burdens got dropped off my shoulders, and nothing mattered anymore but _her_. I stared at her with admiration in my eyes, and she stared back. Bella cleared her throat, but I couldn't peel my eyes off of her. Once again, I heard Bella clear her throat, but this time, the girl looked up. She sounded annoyed.

"_What_, Mom?" So this was Bella's daughter.

"Rosalice Swan, don't you _dare_ use that tone with me!" Wow, that proves it. That's about the most motherly sounding phrase I've ever heard.

"What tone?" I cleared my throat, not wanting to get in the middle of it, but getting kind of bored listening to them bicker.

"Rosealice, you are _so_ lucky there is someone standing right there, or so help me..." she trailed off on the rest of her sentence. Rosalice turned to me.

"So! Hi! I'm Rosalice, as you've probably now heard a million times," shooting daggers at Bella, "And this is Renee..." gesturing to the girl tanning on a towel where Rosalice had been laying before. "That boy over there with the group of girls is Conner..." pointing him out, "And _that_" glaring and pointing at her mother, "is Bella."

"Yeah, I knew about your mom. We knew each other a long time ago." I laughed.

"Really? That's cool. Wanna walk on the beach? I'm tired of _her_." She said looking at Bella. I glanced over too, making sure it was okay. She seemed reluctant, but nodded her head. Rosalice looked at me.

"Sure." I said. She grabbed my hand and ran toward the water. It felt perfect.


	7. In Your Warm Arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Rosalice's POV**

I grabbed Seth's hand and ran toward the shore. I can't even explain how my heart lurched when I did this. It was so not like me. I was usually timid and shy around guys. But Seth was different. I felt _whole_ around him. We finally reached the shore and I dug my heels into the ground, stopping, and causing Seth to slam into me. He jumped back and apoligized.

"It's fine!"

"Okay, good." _Akward silence_

"So how do you know my mom?" I finally asked.

"Oh we go _way_ back." He laughed.

"How far?" I could tell this was making him feel weird. But I didn't care.

"A long time..." he trailed off.

"Look." I said. "I know you know my mom's secret. I know my mom's secret. I know about vampires, I know about werewolves, and all that jazz..." He laughed at my choice of words. "What are you laughing at _now_?"

"Oh nothing. Please continue." I ignored his laughter and kept on.

"So how do you know my mom?"

"I met her... 30 years ago." Thirty years? But that was...

"Did you know..." I couldn't bear to call him my dad. "Jacob?" Seth looked down.

"Yeah. He was like the best in the pack. I used to look up to him."

"Oh." I looked at the sand, not wanting Seth to see my tears. But I guess that was a useless attempt. He pulled his arms around me in a hug.

"There there. It'll be okay." And right then and there, with him, it was.


	8. Having Time To Think

**Bella POV**

I stood on the towel and watched as Seth pulled my daughter in for a hug. I laughed. At least she wouln't have to worry about me not liking who she was dating. I wanted to be mad, but I just couldn't. I loved them both so much. I sat on the towel, and looked to the sky, wanting to think. Could I want Edward? Would it ever be the same with him? I missed him so much! But could I be with him? I missed the ones I used to call my family so much! They probably hated me for leaving him. But I didn't care. Edward would be enough. I could at least try it. I smiled to myself as I layed down and closed my eyes, pretending to be human again and just letting my thoughts carry me away.

When I opened my eyes, it was dark. We had been here for a long time. I went to gather my kids and found only Renee and Conner.

"Where's Rosalice?" I asked Renee. She pointed down toward the shore.

"She's right there. With _Seth!_" She replied mockingly. I took an unnessesary big breath and shouted for her.

"Coming!" she replied. She reluctantly looked over at Seth and had to say their goodbyes. She quickly pecked a shocked Seth on the lips and ran over to me.

"Don't think I didn't see that." I told her. She laughed.

"Wasn't worried about it." And with that we headed home.

When we finally arrived at the house, I sent the kids to their rooms, complaining that I wanted some alone time. I planned to talk to Edward. That is, I planned to talk to him before I realized I had no clue how. Just then, I heard a soft knock at the door. I ran over and swung it open. There he was, looking sheepishly at his feet.

"Hello." He said quietly.

_Kids, if I find out you're listening, Conner's banned from the pack, I'm taking away Renee's iPod, and Rosalice isn't allowed to see Seth!_ I didn't want to do it, but I knew that would stop them from listening.

I heard a simultanious, _Aw man! _

"Hey." I finally stumbled out. "Umm... I've been thinking..."

"Me too." he interrupted. "I shouln't have pushed you like that, wanting an answer right then."

"Edward." He cut me off again.

"I shouldn't have pushed you like that, it's just..." he paused. "Bella, I love you so much and I've been..."

"Edward."

"...waiting for an opportunity like this for _years_ and..." I put my index finger to his lips and shushed him. What he just said was _just _the little push I needed.

"Edward! I thought about this a _lot_ today, and I want to give us a try again. There's no garentees, but I want to be with you again. For now." And before he could say another word, I gently put my lips to his and sighed. As I pulled back, he mirrored my thoughts. He was surprised to say the least, but managed to say quietly,

"You don't know _how _long it's been since I've felt _that_. " I laughed.

"Actually, I do." He smiled my favorite crooked grin.

"I guess you _do_ have a pretty good guess!" My face suddenly got really serious, and he got a worried look on his. "What's wrong?"

"Edward... I want to see the ones that used to be my family."


	9. Seeing the Family Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Bella POV**

After letting my kids know where I was going, Edward reluctantly led me to his car. He was scared. He hadn't seen them in so long. And neither had I. I couldn't wait. We went down the familiar dirt road and pulled into the drive. I looked at it. It was just as beautiful as when I first saw it. I got out of the car and started toward the door. Before I could get there, I saw Alice throwing herself at me! She tackled me to the ground, screaming.

"Bella! It's really you!" She screamed, hugging me as hard as she could.

"Umm...yeah?" I replied. "And it's good to see you too... but can you get off of me?" She laughed and got up, still smiling like crazy.

"I'm _so _glad to see you!" She kept saying. We walked in the house to see the remainder of my used-to-be family. Carlisle and Esme stood at the door, Jasper across from them, and Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch. She had an annoyed look on her face, with Emmett trying to comfort her. I heard Edward and Alice following behind me.

"You just had to come back, didn't you?" Rosalie spat. And since I'd seen Edward again, I was totally speechless.


	10. Coming Back

**(A/N: I know that it's been **_**forever**_** since I've updated, but my hard drive on my computer crashed, and then we got rid of the internet on it, and put it on my phone. I'll stop babbling. Anyways, I'm redoing almost all my stories. They just seem kinda...amateurish to me. But it'll be almost the same, only their thoughts should be a little less OOC. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

I stared in shock at my almost-was sister-in-law. I understood why she was mad though. I had hurt them. All of them. Not just Edward.

"We were _fine_, Bella," She spat. "They had almost gotten over you. And here you are."

"I-" I couldn't form words.

"Babe-," Emmett started.

"No. Don't you "babe" me. She needs to hear it. You tore our family apart, Bella. We _just _got Edward to speak a few words to us. It took him months just to get him off the couch, he didn't even want to shower, only moving when he got too weak and _had_ to hunt."

"That's enough, Rosalie." Edward didn't want me hearing it. I had to admit, I was scared.

"Did you know he went to Denali for a while? _Denali._ You remember the last time he went."

"Rosalie. That's _enough._"

"Do you remember when he left you Bella?" I felt a sharp pain. I hissed. Edward leaned over me in protection.

"Don't go there, Rosalie. It's too much." Edward warned.

"Imagine that pain. Now multiply it times a billion. That's how Edward was."

"**Rosalie!** Stop!" he hissed. "_**Now.**_" She took a step back at the acid in his tone. I immediately felt guilty. The pain in my chest was too much. I sunk to the floor, acid burning in my eyes. "I want you to leave for a while." He told her. She stayed put. "**Leave. **Before I put you out myself." She opened her mouth to say something, but Emmett put a hand on her shoulder and led her out the door.

"Awesome to see you Bella. Hope to see you later." Emmett said as he walked her out. I whispered quietly from the floor.

"I would hope so too. If only your wife would let me."

**A/N: I'm completely out of ideas. Writer's block sucks.**


	11. Author's Note :

This is just a note if anyone is still following. Okay, so I am very sad to say this, but I am not going to continue with this story, or almost any of my stories. I will be keeping a few. I just don't have the inspiration anymore. I've tried deleting, adding, and even making whole new story lines, but nothing will work! If anyone would like to take on the stories, that is fine by me. You can just take the storyline, (given, you give credit where credit is due if it is a prompt) or you can add on from the actual story. It is up to you. I will be starting a new account since I have internet and a new computer at my house and much more time on my hands. That new username will be broadwaybound42. Come check it out!


End file.
